seekers of truth leave the waters
by Zion the doctor
Summary: Scott Mccall and his pack are in for an adventure like no other. When Scott's mother decides to get a pool it seems like a good idea. Only a being from the blue world arrives she needs help finding someone who can change the world before she can leave. But creatures of our world are here to kill her and Scott must help her. This story is about finding ones purpose in life.


Isaiah Koellner

Seekers of truth leave the waters

Lady in the Water and Teen Wolf crossover

Once, man and those in the water were linked. They inspired us. They spoke of the future. Man listened and it became real. But man does not listen very well. Man's need to own everything led him deeper into land. The magic world of the ones that lived in the ocean and the world of men separated. Through the centuries, their world and all the inhabitants of it stopped trying. The world of man became more violent. War upon war played out, as there were no guides to listen to.

Now those in the water are trying again trying to reach us. A handful of their precious young ones have been sent into the world of man. They are brought in the dead of night — to where man lives. They need only be glimpsed and the awakening of man will happen. But their enemies roam the land. There are laws that are meant to keep the young ones safe — but they are sent at great risk to their lives. Many do not return. Yet still they try — try to help man. But man may have forgotten how to listen.

* * *

So, how's the pool coming along Scott?"

Scott looks from the book he's been reading and looks at Stiles and say's "It's going fine so far; it will be finished tomorrow."

"That sounds wonderful because the weather is, it will be nice to swim around." said Stiles

They see Malia and Kira walk in the cafeteria with Lydia who was being followed by a boy who looks to be about 14. Obviously trying to ask her out on a date but failing in doing so. "So what do you say Lydia, will you go out with me?" "Sorry John but I don't mess around with boys anymore." She then takes a seat next to Malia who is hugging Stiles. "What are you guys talking about?"

"We were talking about Scott's new pool it will be finished tomorrow." said Stiles "Well that's great I can't wait to work my tan." replied Lydia.

"Lydia, you get straight A's in Health but yet you approve skin being burnt away?"

"Relax Kira, I'll sense if I'm close to death by little sun." replied Lydia with annoyance "Well I'm excited; this is my first time in the pool." said Malia "Yup and I've been giving her lessons so she'll be able to swim in your pool when it's done." said Stiles.

"So did you guys hear that we're getting a new English Teacher?" said Stiles.

"Is this teacher a psycho murderous Darach or a supernatural creature?" Scott said in a remark.

"No, but she is a very off teacher though."

"How off?" Malia said defensively.

"Well she does things outside the school curricular."

"We'll find out when we see her then but for now time to get back to class." Scott said at last.

Lydia called out "Okay then let's all head to English!"

As everyone got situated in their seat a women walked in carrying a bag. She was a Chinese woman with black hair in a ponytail with hair pins, and she wore a pink button shirt with khakis. She stared at the class before saying "Good evening class, my name is Young-Soon Choi but you'll refer to me as Mrs. Choi, understand?

"Yes Mrs. Choi." replied Scott in sequence with the class. He noticed something strange about her. Her expression was as if she was walking a sound in her but he would tell Stiles later.

"Today class we will talk about mythology for a project we will be doing." said Mrs. Choi.

"That's awesome Mrs. Choi!" yelled Greenberg.

She turned to him like lighting; he lowered his head in fear. She says to him "Greenberg. I understand your delight but you do not need yell across the room like a banshee."

Lydia couldn't help but smirk at that comment because she is the banshee not poor Greenberg who was constantly lectured. "Yes, Mrs. Choi." Greenberg said in an almost whisper tone.

"Good now you'll be paired up into groups of 6. Now find your groups and I'll explain more on along the way."

Scott gathered his and walked over to Kira, Malia, Stiles, and Lydia however they were missing one person. Scott looked around for someone but all he could was Greenberg and he was all alone. He looked at them with a smile than looked back down. Scott turned to his friends for approval. Stiles was shaking his head no, Malia stuck to him like glue, Kira was saying yes, and then Lydia just said " Come on Greenberg. Join us." Greenberg looked up then as fast as he could, grabbed his stuff and joined them with enthusiasm. After the desks were rearranged they stated discussing on what they should choose. But they didn't get to choose because the bell rang to let them out. Mrs. Choi yelled "We'll pick up tomorrow people."

As they walked away Scott spoke "There's something strange about her."

"Yeah we noticed." said Malia.

"No, it's like she's carrying a wait like an echo." Scott said firmly.

"Well we'll find out soon because if she starts going on murderous rampage I want to feel safe." said Stiles.

He had a point but they can't just launch an investigation on someone who just came here. Scott was about to say something when his phone rang. He looked at and saw it was his mother.

"Hey mom, what's up?

"Just wanted to let you know that they finished the pool early, so if you and your friend want to come swim, okay?" she said.

"Okay mom that sounds great." He said happily "Got to go mom but I love you."

"Bye sweetie."

"Bye Mom."

"So guys you ready for the pool?"

"Yes sweetie, just let us get ready first. Okay?" said Kira sarcastically. "Lydia can you give me a ride to my place?"

"Sure anything for my Kistune friend." replied Lydia.

They walk off together not before Kira gives Scott a kiss. He then sees Lydia stop. Knowing Lydia's abilities to predict death they run to her in fear. Malia comes right next to her and asks "Lydia? What wrong?"

"I don't know. But something is coming." She said coldly.

She looks to Malia and says something is coming. They didn't think it was serious till it started thundering with a bit bolt of lightning.

Scott did not expect the weather to change so abruptly. It was so beautiful outside then it changed to a severe thunderstorm but never to a point like this; not even a like when Miss. Blake controlled the weather. He had to leave his motorcycle back at the school while he got a ride from Stiles. His thoughts kept going back to Lydia about how she said that something was coming, and knowing her abilities to predict deaths something must be happening. Out of the corner his eye notices something strange in the sky. It was hard to see but it was noticeable; it looked like an eagle but it looked gray matching the storm, and it was coming from the direction of Scott's neighborhood.

"Hey Stiles look." He says with astonishment.

"At what Scott, I can't just look up into the sky in this weather okay, that's how accidents happen." Stiles said not looking from the road. Scott looked up to find the bird gone.

"What did you see?" asked Malia.

"It was nothing." said Scott.

* * *

Mrs. Choi looked up from her desk at the storm that raged beyond the window. To see a storm like this brought back memories of when she used to live the Cove apartments. The storm there was on a night that changed her life forever. She got up from her desk, walked over to the window and watched as it rained. As Mrs. Choi stared out the window she a bird flying; but not just any bird but a giant eagle. And she recognized this eagle for it was at the Cove apartments when it left with the Madam Narf.  
She whispers the name to herself "Great Etalon." And wonders, where did the Great Etalon leave the narf?

When Stiles dropped Scott off at his house it had already stopped raining but what couldn't get out of his mind was that the eagle he saw was so big, it was unbelievable. When they got into his house Scott decided to go take a look at his pool. What he saw was an oval with a smaller circle attached to it as an entry. He walked out to get a better look and when it seeing up close changed his outlook on it. Stiles came up next to him and said "Wow. Your pool is very deep Scott." "Yeah I wasn't expecting it to be this deep." replied Scott. Malia comes over to them and says "does it really need to be that big?" Malia said sheepishly.

"What are you scared of?" said Scott.

"I practiced swimming for a pool but this like you brought the ocean in to your backyard!" she yelled.

"Okay. Calm down you do not have to swim if you don't want to." Stiles said comforting her.

Scoot puts his hand in the pool finding it very warm, but to his surprise felt slick, and also very warm. He takes his hand out and looks to them. "It's gooey."

"What?"


End file.
